


Travels

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: After a terrible day of travel, Ignis just wants to get home.





	Travels

Ignis was supposed to be home hours ago. 

HOURS.

But was he home? No. He was getting close, but at this point, close wasn’t even good enough.

He’d been gone for nearly a week. He had meetings with dignitaries in the name of his prince. He was wined and dined as everyone wanted to get favor from Lucis for this project or that. Ignis had played his role well. He was kind but firm. He didn’t promise anything other than he would bring their ideas to the king and prince.

It had been mind-numbingly dull most of the time and certainly exhausting.

Home was what he wanted. Home was supposed to be going straight to Noctis’s apartment to spend time with his boyfriend after being gone for so long. Home was now going to be his own apartment where he would likely collapse face first on the bed with little regard for anything other than sleep.

He had kept Noctis informed of the issues. Delays here, missed connections there. Eventually he just said “good night” because he didn’t know when he was going to get in and he didn’t want to keep Noctis up longer than needed.

Currently he was on the train from the airport to the subway. One quick subway ride to his station and he’ll be home. He just needed to get home.

Upon reaching his apartment door, Ignis leaned against it and fumbled to get the key in the lock. Astrals he was tired. His eyes couldn’t focus and he felt dead on his feet.

When he got inside, he was so out of it that he didn’t see the extra pair shoes tucked along the wall. Nor did he realize that the light in his bedroom was on. He was just happy to be done with traveling at the moment.

Dropping his bags unceremoniously at the front door and pulling his glasses off at the same time as his shoes, Ignis stumbled towards his bedroom. He was attempting to undress as he walked, knowing that once he got to his bed, anything still on would stay on.

He managed to get his shirt off and trip on his trousers as he tried to remove those. He landed with a happy sigh, face first on his bed. He didn’t want to move, he wanted to sleep there forever.

But he realized that there was movement around him. He was aware enough to know that someone had shuffled off the bed and managed to get his pants the rest of the way off before lifting his legs and turning his body so it laid correctly on the bed.

“Noct,” Ignis mumbled sleepily.

“Shh, sleep.”

“But…”

“No buts, Specs. Sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.”

Ignis drifted to sleep under the care of Noctis, wondering how he had such a wonderful boyfriend. In the morning, he was greeted with breakfast in bed followed by a bubble bath. Noctis spent the entire day pampering him, doting on him. The journey had been awful but the reward more than made up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the Newark Airport for...almost 10 hours. My 4:20 pm flight is now a 1:18 am flight on a different plane. This is after I had all the issues getting to Newark for KupoCon.
> 
> I'm tired.


End file.
